Metafora
by Azureila
Summary: Kasus Kira menawarkan hasil mutlak dari dua sisi probabilitas: benar-salah, menang-kalah, dan yang terpenting… hidup-mati. Permainan yang menggiring Matt untuk memulai, walau belum tentu untuk mengakhiri. Matt sentris, second arc.
1. Page 1: Memory

**Metafora**

**Author: **SheilaLuv, yang kali ini ingin mengeksplorasi Matt setelah sekian lama mengabaikannya.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: Permainan yang menantang selalu menawarkan hasil mutlak dari dua sisi probabilitas: benar-salah, menang-kalah, dan yang terpenting… hidup-mati. Kasus Kira merangkum segala aspeknya, menggiring Matt untuk memulai, walau belum tentu untuk mengakhiri. Matt sentris, _second arc_.

Didedikasikan untuk Arin-chan (**Summer Memory**), atas asupan Death Note yang luar biasa sekaligus chit-chat yang menyenangkan. Walaupun ini bukan fic MattNear, tapi semoga _Metafora _bisa menghibur Arin-chan, ya! _I'm glad you're there, and good luck with your study too, dear!_ XD

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_To these we owe true friendship, love sincere_

_Each home-felt joy that life inherits here_

**(Alexander Pope)**

**

* * *

  
**

Semua pijar gigantis bermula dari percik kecil api.

Rentetan petualangan ditandai dengan langkah pertama.

_Permainan adalah metafora dari kehidupan nyata. Kau harus tahu kapan menyerang, memperkirakan waktu yang tepat untuk mundur, menyusun taktik secara cermat, sebelum melepaskannya dalam bentuk aksi. _

Aku banyak belajar tentang hal itu dari seseorang. Usiaku tujuh tahun saat itu. Belia, canggung dalam berteman, nyaman dalam ketidakpedulian terhadap intrik dan persaingan yang melingkupi institusi Wammy's House. Sedangkan dia berumur delapan tahun. Brilian, tangkas, gesit dalam bersosialisasi. Keberadaannya menyimpan paradoks. Dia menyala, namun aku merasa dia dalam. Seperti palung tanpa ujung. Meradiasikan energi sembari mengekspresikan lantunan pengetahuan.

Dia melihat makna abstrak dengan cara yang tak pernah kuduga. Kontradiktif terhadapku yang menganut paham realis.

Sebelumnya, tak pernah kupikirkan makna dari sebentuk kegiatan sederhana seperti bermain _game_, namun tampaknya dia tidak setuju dengan sikap acuhku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik, seakan ingin menguji. Aku sempat tergoda untuk mengabaikannya, kendati dia jelas tidak akan membiarkannya.

Kontan saja, ketegangan nyaris merebak. Bahaya merangkak dari balik sinar matanya. Secara taktis, kuambil jalan pasifis. Aku tidak lagi menutup mata dan menulikan telinga. Jadi kubiarkan dia bicara, dan setelah beberapa saat, aku tersenyum pertanda setuju. Lambat laun aku tergugah oleh sikapnya yang penuh determinasi.

_Kau berbeda. Tapi kurasa itu tidak masalah. Aku terkesan_, ujarku mengakui.

Dia mendengus sebagai respon, namun dia tidak pergi dariku. Dia tetap tinggal, dan secara naluriah, aku menemukan pijakan pada pribadinya.

Maka aku pun memilih untuk tetap bersamanya. Dia tidak pernah bertanya mengapa, dan aku pun tidak pernah meragukan kemauanku. Menurutku itu bagian paling mengasyikkan dari kedekatanku dengannya—setiap hari adalah teka-teki, tantangan yang menunggu ditaklukkan. Setiap detik adalah sensasi.

Kepingan ingatan persahabatan kami tak sedikit pun memudar dari benakku. Aku bukanlah orang yang sentimental, sama sekali bukan, namun kenangan itu terpatri alami sejak pertama kali aku mengizinkan duniaku terbuka untuknya.

Dulu, pernah kukatakan padanya, _aku bosan_.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajahnya. _Kalau begitu, ikut aku._

_**Ikut aku**_**. **

Untuk sesaat dalam hidupku, aku sempat meragukan apakah itu ajakan atau perintah. Tak tertutup kemungkinan bahwa kalimat itu menyimpan campuran makna dari keduanya. Namun, aku menyanggupinya tanpa bertanya.

Kami berbagi hari-hari sarat aksi. Kami berlari riang, rumput dan pasir tunduk menyerah di bawah pijakan kaki.

Kami tertawa lepas, hilanglah rasa cemas.

Kami terkadang berdiam diri, bungkam ketika keletihan menghampiri. Menikmati hal-hal sederhana dan manusiawi.

Kejenuhan tak pernah hinggap selama aku ada di sisinya. Itulah sebab mengapa aku tak pernah sekalipun menyesal.

Kebenaran itu konstan, meskipun kini yang kupunyai hanyalah memori masa kecil yang telah lama usai. Dia telah menanggalkan ikatannya dengan tempat ini, institusi yang menaungi kedua kepala kami yang harus bertahan tanpa orangtua sedari muda. Ke dunia luar sosoknya pergi, menuntut balas atas nama seseorang yang kini tak lagi bernyawa. Tanpa mengutarakan kata-kata yang dulu menautkan kami. Hanya mengguratkan senyuman pahit sebelum detak-detak sepatu botnya melangkah semakin jauh.

Apakah dia lupa pada hal terpenting yang pernah diajarkannya padaku? Kalau mustahil tercapai permainan yang gemilang tanpa pengorbanan yang pantas? Bahwa kekalahan bisa menikamnya sekalipun dia begitu berambisi untuk menang? Bahwa di dalam pertarungan mematikan dia membutuhkan aliansi; sekutu yang tangguh, sehingga dia bisa mengurangi risiko dan cedera?

Aku mendapat kesan bahwa meskipun dia ingat, dia tidak ingin melibatkanku. Aku tahu sebabnya. Pembalasan dendam bukan sesuatu yang patut digembar-gemborkan, tapi aku bisa merasakan dia memilih untuk menerjunkan diri ke dalamnya. Bukan cuma itu saja, baginya ini juga merupakan pertempuran satu lawan satu. Ajang pembuktian harga diri dan pertaruhan ego melawan seorang rival. Objek dari obsesi abadi yang menghantuinya di malam-malam larut dan hening, ketika dia berjuang menahan lelah dan kantuk demi meraih puncak prestasi akademis, walaupun hal itu berarti melawan siklus biologis.

Tak bosan-bosan aku menegurnya kala itu, ketika persaingan belum bersemi menjadi kekuatan yang mendorongnya keluar menyongsong kehidupan nyata di luar sana.

_Kau belum tidur?_ tanyaku dengan suara serak dan pandangan mata yang kabur. Ritual ini tak terelakkan, berulang dalam pola yang sama. Manakala aku terbangun di tengah malam buta, acapkali kudapati dia masih menunduk membaca uraian-uraian rumit di buku. Membandel dan enggan tunduk. Keherananku tak pernah sirna sebab dia masih bisa tetap terjaga keesokan harinya.

_Sebentar lagi. Jika berusaha lebih keras lagi, aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Near. Jangan khawatir, Matt. Aku akan tidur nanti._

_Kalau memang begitu maumu_, balasku. Dia cuma menganggap kata-kata tadi angin lalu. Bukan nasihat dari seseorang yang peduli akan kesehatan dan kewarasannya.

_Apakah kau paham maksudku? Aku cemas_. Ingin kukatakan begitu, tapi aku menahan kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirku.

Ironi ini sudah kusadari sejak lama. Di matanya, aku tidaklah menempati posisi pertama.

Hanya sebagai teman, tempat persinggahan. Bukan sebagai tujuan, bukan keberadaan yang ingin ditaklukkan.

Namun dia juga tahu bahwa walaupun aku terluka oleh kenyataan itu, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menerimanya. Semuanya dikarenakan satu alasan yang terbilang absurb bagi paradigma yang ditanamkan kepada kami—prinsip yang ditekankan terus-menerus hingga tiba masa otak aus—seakan dengan menerapkannya kami akan selalu terhindar dari kebimbangan dan keraguan.

_**Aku menyayanginya. **_

Bukan karena dia meleraiku dari kebosanan, atau menantangku dengan kecemerlangan pikirannya yang tak habis-habis, tetapi karena dia membuatku merasa diriku masih tetap manusia, di tengah-tengah segala tekanan yang mengharuskan kami menekan setiap bentuk emosi.

Eksistensi ditentukan oleh alias dan identitas pengganti. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada diri yang asli. Begitulah cara peraturan bisu bekerja di Wammy's House. Kendati demikian, dia tak pernah berpura-pura sekalipun di depanku. Tetap memperlakukanku apa adanya. Aku tahu dia pasti akan mencelaku jika aku salah, atau memarahiku ketika aku alpa, namun aku percaya dia akan selalu menemukanku saat aku hilang, tersesat dalam ketidaktahuan.

Aku bukanlah orang pertama di hatinya.

Tak kecil kemungkinan aku berada di posisi kedua atau bahkan ketiga. Namun, fakta bahwa dia pun telah menyediakan ruang untukku di dunianya sudah cukup untuk membuatku bertahan.

Aku hanya berharap hal itu tetap menjadi kebenaran yang nyata adanya.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Akhirnya~! –tebar confetti- Hahahaha… oke, jujur aja, saya _nervous_. Selama ini saya cenderung fokus pada karakter-karakter utama seperti L, Raito, Mello, Near dan Misa, sedangkan Matt tertinggal di belakang. Makanya saya bertekad untuk mengulas tentangnya juga, bukan sebagai karakter sampingan, _sidekick_ yang muncul sekilas, atau malah sekedar objek dari _lust_ Mello. Tentunya karakter Matt bisa digali lebih dalam lagi, dan dia punya entitas sendiri. Matt juga patut dilihat secara utuh, kan?

Saran, kritik, maupun segala bentuk komentar yang konstruktif diterima dengan senang hati via _**review**_. Saya tahu saya masih perlu banyak belajar, jadi segala masukan sangat saya hargai. Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca, dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Page 2: Disposition

**Metafora**

**Author: **SheilaLuv, yang kali ini ingin mengeksplorasi Matt setelah sekian lama mengabaikannya.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Warning**: _Spoiler alert_ bagi yang belum membaca _**Death Note Special Oneshot: Page 109**_.

Terima kasih banyak untuk **Claire Lawliet**, **Yuuaja**, **Orange Burst**, **Summer Memory**, **heylalaa**,** MichaelChocolate**,** 963Q-karin**,** teacupz' **dan **Etruscan**. Saya senang menanggapi bermacam-macam respon dari kalian semua via _review reply_. Maaf ya _update_-nya lama, saya sedang tenggelam dalam fandom **Hikaru no Go**. Adakah di antara kalian yang juga menyukai anime/manga yang unik ini? Tapi, bukan berarti saya melupakan Death Note, kok. Selama masih menikmati nulis di fandom ini, saya gak akan berhenti.

Akhirnya kita sampai juga di tanggal 26 Januari 2010. Mihael Keehl dan Mail Jeevas, semoga kalian menemukan kedamaian di dunia kedua. Di hati kami, kalian tidak pernah mati.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Those endless joys were ill exchanged for these_

_Then clear this doubt, and set my mind at ease_

**-Alexander Pope-**

**

* * *

Page 2: Disposition**

Menjadi dewasa jauh lebih rumit daripada kedengarannya.

Dahulu, segalanya lebih mudah.

Dahulu, saat usia belum meninggi, kepolosan masih merupakan suatu kewajaran yang diterima. Ketika itu aku dan anak-anak lain masih bebas menafsirkan seperti apa kiranya rupa masa depan. Dengan keyakinan kokoh, kami bertekad akan menaklukkan dunia di bawah kuasa intelejensi. Kami seumpama permata rentan yang terlindung di dalam peti kaca. Terkurung rapat, tapi tidak serta-merta buta terhadap dunia luar. Variasi bentuk kehidupan berlalu-lalang, datang silih berganti, menampilkan siklus abadi dari semesta.

Sesungguhnya, kami pun menantikan hari saat kami sendiri akan terjun langsung untuk merasakan dan bergelut dengan segala rintangan maupun tantangan yang mungkin menghampiri. Bukankah kehidupan adalah permainan cuma-cuma namun berefek masif terhadap yang menjalaninya? Berbagai jalan baru terbentang menunggu di depan, hanya tinggal memilih jalan mana yang akan dilalui. Dalam banyak hal, hidup maupun permainan menyimpan rantai misteri yang berkesinambungan.

Dan kukatakan saja, aku termasuk salah satu pemain sekaligus pelakon yang ahli, terlebih jika aku benar-benar mencurahkan tenagaku.

Kami belajar dan bersaing untuk menjadi nomor satu. Semuanya demi menggapai eksistensi yang kami anggap sebagai puncak kejayaan. Demi menjadi penerus dari detektif terhebat di dunia, memperebutkan titel L. Lelaki brilian penuh daya. Dia terkenal sangat selektif memilih calon penerus, dan tak diragukan lagi pasti telah melahap laporan perkembangan akademis maupun psikologis kami langsung dari para pengajar.

Layaknya kompetitor lain, aku pun pernah mengalami masa-masa di mana aku mengidolakannya sedemikian rupa. Namun, seiring memudarnya masa kecil, aku sampai pada persimpangan jalan: haruskah memercayai L lebih jauh lagi dan mendedikasikan hidupku agar pantas memanggul namanya, ataukah sebaiknya mengambil jarak yang aman di mana aku tidak harus melukai diri sendiri ketika predikat itu ternyata tak seidealis yang kubayangkan?

_Dia_ memberiku jawaban. Meskipun tanpa bertemu mata, hanya disampaikan secara lugas melalui suara.

* * *

Beberapa waktu sebelum kasus Kira menjadi alasan massa untuk tenggelam dalam histeria yang mendunia, Roger datang membawa kabar berita tatkala kami sedang bercengkrama di ruang rekreasi. Informasi dadakan itu membuat semua kepala berpaling padanya. Bahkan aku, yang sedang berusaha memutilasi segerombolan monster virtual sebelum makhluk-makhluk itu menggagalkan misi di level terakhir, segera menekan tombol secara acak agar _game_ ini otomatis tertunda. Mello mengalihkan pandangannya dari _The Old Man and the Sea_, novel Hemingway favoritnya, gesturnya menuntut penjelasan. Anak-anak lain diam menanti, termasuk Near yang berhenti menyusun legonya. Keheningan dipecahkan oleh Mello yang lalu berkata tajam, mengintrogasi,"Kami diberi kesempatan berbicara dengan L?"

Roger mengangguk, meletakkan laptop yang dibawanya di atas meja di tengah ruangan, kemudian mulai mengatur koneksi. Tanpa harus disuruh sama sekali, kami berkumpul di sekelilingnya, sangat antusias akan prospek yang langka ini. Hanya dua orang yang tidak bergeming, tak sedikitpun mengikuti. Mello bangkit, meletakkan buku yang kini tertutup di atas kursi, sebelum bersandar tenang di dinding sembari mengunyah cokelat. Near berada di posisi konstan, berkutat dengan puzzle dan Rubik's Cube di lantai. Acuh tak acuh seperti biasa. Baiklah, itu terserah mereka.

Aku melesat ke depan, mengambil posisi di sisi kanan monitor, sementara Linda dan yang lain memilih duduk atau menyebar di lantai. Terdengar bunyi desis pelan dari _speaker _hingga akhirnya rentetan kata berkumandang di hadapan para calon penerus yang mulai gelisah menunggu.

"Selamat malam."

Alfabet tunggal 'L' muncul di layar. Hitam, berhiaskan lika-liku berujung tajam, bagai manifestasi sapuan kuas bercat kelam. Keberadaan yang kokoh berdiri, soliter di atas sapuan warna putih yang membentang hingga ke tepi.

Kami membalas, penuh semangat, serentak, "Selamat malam, L."

Arena resmi dibuka. Nalar bertemu nalar untuk saling menyelami, menguak misteri, memuaskan rasa dahaga akan hal-hal yang sukar untuk diketahui.

Jika ada satu hal yang sama-sama kami miliki selain sifat kompetitif yang telah mendarah daging, itu adalah inisiatif untuk memegang kontrol atas situasi tanpa perlu dikomandoi. Maka, kami mulai mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, mengacungkan tangan, memohon perhatian.

L menyambut, meminta kami menunggu giliran, berjanji bahwa dia akan membalas secara tuntas. Besar kemungkinan animo audiens turut menyemangatinya, karena semakin jauh daya jangkau kami, semakin lugas pula L mengutarakan jawaban. Jantungku berdebar tak tentu. Sebentar lagi giliranku, karena itulah aku sengaja mengumpulkan keberanian sampai atensi L berfokus padaku.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu dengan celotehan riang dan bisik-bisik sarat kekaguman. Suara bariton magis bertindak sebagai pemicunya. Aku pun sudah tidak sabar. Antusiasmeku membuncah. Segera kulesatkan serangan lewat perantara keingintahuan.

Tadinya aku hanya berniat melempar stimulus dadakan untuk merubah suasana, namun L membalas dengan dentuman yang lebih dahsyat. Singkat kata, dia sungguh tak main-main menghadapiku. Entah aku harus tersanjung atau malah tertohok, karena lelaki ini menjawabnya penuh kejujuran, tanpa manipulasi, meskipun jawaban yang diucapkannya serta-merta meluluhlantakkan ekspektasiku.

"Bukan rasa keadilan yang menjadi motivasi utama saya dalam memecahkan kasus," tuturnya. Lugas, lantang, tanpa selubung. "Memecahkan kasus semata-mata merupakan hobi bagi saya. Jika kalian mengukur perbuatan baik dan jahat berdasarkan hukum, saya seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas banyaknya kriminalitas. Sama seperti kalian yang berhasrat memecahkan misteri dan teka-teki, saya juga menikmatinya sebagai sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan. Karena itulah saya hanya mau menyelidiki kasus yang menarik perhatian saya. Itu bukanlah keadilan, sama sekali. Saya bisa bermain curang kalau itu artinya kasus dapat dipecahkan. Saya seorang pendusta, penipu yang tidak suka kalah."

Keheningan menggantung di udara. Pekat, berat, membuat sirkulasi udara seolah mampat.

Aku terhenyak. Aku menyukai kejutan, namun respon seperti ini sungguh… di luar perkiraan. Jadi, salahkah asumsiku selama ini? Rupanya moralitas cuma sekedar bumbu tambahan?

Tampaknya yang berpikir demikian bukan aku saja. Beberapa anak lain malah terang-terangan ternganga. Pupil mata mereka pun melebar karena kaget.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" desaknya, kembali melempar umpan kepada kerumunan.

Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut lagi. Kemungkinan besar kehilangan nyali.

Aku menolehkan kepala, memandang Mello dan Near yang sedari awal bungkam. Mereka tetap kukuh dalam diam, dua pasang mata menatap monitor dengan intensitas yang tak terjabarkan. Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Permainan macam apa ini? Apakah keduanya sudah bisa melihat arah garis finis, sedangkan kami masih buta, meraba-raba, kalap menduga-duga situasi?

Lagi-lagi, kehendak L jugalah yang menandai awal dan akhir peristiwa.

"Baiklah, jika memang cukup sampai disini…," nadanya rendah, samar terdengar, "… akan saya sudahi."

"Terima kasih atas waktumu, L," kata Roger yang sekarang mengambil alih keadaan. Pasti pria tua itu sudah sadar betapa canggungnya kami. Benar-benar memalukan. Kalau saja aku bisa menemukan respon yang cerdas untuk memugar kerusakan emosional semacam ini.

"Sama-sama, Roger. Pastikan mereka tetap dalam pengawasan," balasnya. Impresi kedigdayaan membalut kata-kata itu, sesuatu yang membuat siapapun yang mendengar mustahil membantah. "Pertahankan prestasi yang telah kalian capai," dia menambahkan kepada kami. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Selamat malam."

Monitor seketika kosong melompong tanpa abjad pengisi.

* * *

Kami pergi tidur tak lama sesudahnya, membawa beribu pertanyaan baru yang muncul silih berganti di benak yang sedang terguncang.

Sekarang waktunya malam berkuasa, awan berarak menggerayangi angkasa, memblokir cahaya bulan purnama.

Aku membalikkan badan dengan gelisah di tempat tidur, berkali-kali. Kedua mata masih juga terbuka, nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Bayanganku yang sempurna tentang L runtuh, dihempaskan _tanpa ampun_. Terpaksa kuakui kenyataan pahit, bahwa dia menang telak atasku. Tidak menahan diri, tidak pula berlari berputar-putar, melainkan melontarkan serangan balasan tanpa segan-segan. Jenis pemain dengan keahlian strategi tingkat tinggi. Pantang pandang bulu terhadap lawan, haram menaruh belas kasihan.

Kemampuan L memecahkan segala macam kasus memang sudah kondang. Kejeniusannya melumpuhkan gerak para penantang. Kreativitasnya mendobrak keterbatasan. Keberaniannya menerobos cara-cara konvensional. Singkat kata, dia seorang pemikir revolusioner. Dia mampu menyelesaikan satu problema dengan seribu solusi berbeda. Hanya saja, hal itu melibatkan perpaduan metode dari mulai hitam sampai putih, moralitas yang ambigu, disertai sejumlah injeksi kesenangan. Rumus yang ampuh untuk melenyapkan kejenuhan, namun cenderung memancing prasangka.

L jelaslah memiliki jiwa bebas yang tak terbelenggu prinsip-prinsip hukum ortodoks. Untuk sisi eksentrik yang menawan itu, aku tetap menghargainya sebagai sesosok manusia, meskipun konsep idola itu tak lagi sempurna seutuhnya.

Tanpa bisa kucegah, keraguan perlahan merangkak naik, mengendap di ulu hati. Bukti terkuat dari kepercayaan yang terlanjur tercabik-cabik.

Ironisnya, hal itu dikarenakan perangai sesosok lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi panutan, maestro yang kuanggap mampu merekat mozaik-mozaik mimpi. Realita yang disuguhkannya padaku ternyata hanyalah manifestasi dari watak egosentris pencari kepuasan diri.

Sejak malam itu, kestabilan duniaku telah mutlak terdistorsi.

* * *

**Author's Note**: _Disposition_ jauh lebih sulit daripada _Memory_. Selain harus beradaptasi lagi dengan karakter L (yang sama sekali bukan hal mudah), saya harus mengadopsi pola pikir Matt (dan anak-anak Wammy's House) yang terkejut bukan main karena kejujuran L yang begitu menohok hati. Pembaca yang sudah membaca _**page 109**_ pasti mengerti. Sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang kita kagumi ternyata menganut paham yang terkesan menyimpang, apalagi karena kita terbiasa memandang tinggi orang tersebut. Dilema itulah yang kini melanda Matt. Namun, proses pencarian jati diri adalah bagian dari hidup itu sendiri. Saya ingin Matt menjalaninya secara manusiawi. Satu lagi, sama sekali **tidak ada** _bashing_ untuk karakter L di sini. Sejenius apapun dia, L tetaplah manusia yang tidak sempurna.

Komentar, saran, maupun kritik yang konstruktif diterima dengan senang hati via _**review**_. Bagi _anonymous _reviewer, kalau gak keberatan, tinggalkan email saat me-_review _ya? Supaya saya bisa merespon secara pribadi.

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca, dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!


End file.
